1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bidet attachment for toilet bowls, more particularly to one that incorporates a heating element for seat warming and water heating purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bidet attachments for toilet bowls are known in the art, and generally include a bidet housing that is mounted on an upper horizontal rim surface of the toilet bowl, and a nozzle assembly that is disposed on the bottom side of the bidet housing. The nozzle assembly is movable between a retracted position, where the nozzle assembly is adjacent to the upper horizontal rim surface of the toilet bowl, and an extended position, where the nozzle assembly extends into the toilet bowl. In the extended position, the nozzle assembly is capable of directing a stream of cleansing water against the underside of the user who is seated on the bidet housing, thereby cleansing the genital and anal skin areas on the underside of the user.
Usually, the nozzle assembly of a known bidet attachment is connected to a source of heated water. The known bidet attachment also includes a heating device in the form of heating strips inside the bidet housing to warm the latter and make the bidet attachment more comfortable to use by the person seated thereon.
It is noted that the heating device of the aforesaid known bidet attachment is used solely for warming of the bidet housing. The supply of heated water to the nozzle assembly is generally achieved with the use of a mixing water valve that is connected to hot and cold water supply lines, or with the use of a water heating device to heat water from a cold water supply line, thereby resulting in a relatively complicated construction.